the_universe_of_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Jupiter
Jupiter is the biggest and the baddest planet in the Solar System! Bio Jupiter is both a jerk and a hero, he saved Earth from getting hit with a asteroid several times and making the asteroid crash into him instead, but he is very cocky about his size and how he is the biggest planet in the Solar System. Jupiter also has a backstory which he now regrets and never talks about, these include... * Collision of 3 planets forming Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars. And couldn't avoided the creation of them also * Ejecting Planet Nine * Murdering countless asteroids * Rampages when younger * Chucking planets into Sun, burning those planets alive, killing them * Brutally ripping apart Shoemaker–Levy 9 into 21 pieces, each of which collided with Jupiter * Helped cause Theia's death * In early migration grabbed many other asteroids and planets and chucked them ether into other planets or chucked them into Sun He has also gained some of his moons trough capturing them, but the others formed with Jupiter, and he also has rings, however, due to how dim and invisible they are, they are not present on his profile picture. Origin Jupiter has a story about him and his origins showing his backstory. Red Spot Main Article: Great Red Spot Moons Groups * Themisto Group * Carpo Group * Ananke Group * Himalia Group * Carme Group * Pasiphae Group * Galilean Moons List * Metis * Adrastea * Amalthea * Thebe * [[Io|'Io']] * [[Europa|'Europa']] * [[Ganymede|'Ganymede']] * [[Callisto|'Callisto']] * Themisto * Leda * Himalia * S/2018 J 1 * S/2017 J 4 * Lysithea * Elara * Dia * Carpo * S/2003 J 12 * Valetudo * Euporie * S/2003 J 3 * S/2011 J 1 * S/2003 J 18 * S/2010 J 2 * Thelxinoe * Euanthe * Helike * Orthosie * S/2017 J 7 * S/2016 J 1 * S/2017 J 3 * Iocaste * S/2003 J 16 * Praxidike * Harpalyke * Mneme * Hermippe * Thyone * S/2017 J 9 * Ananke * Herse * Aitne * S/2017 J 6 * Kale * Taygete * S/2003 J 19 * Chaldene * S/2003 J 15 * S/2003 J 10 * S/2003 J 23 * Erinome * Aoede * Kallichore * S/2017 J 5 * S/2017 J 8 * Kalyke * Carme * Callirrhoe * Eurydome * S/2017 J 2 * Pasithee * S/2010 J 1 * Kore * Cyllene * S/2011 J 2 * Eukelade * S/2017 J 1 * S/2003 J 4 * Pasiphae * Hegemone * Arche * Isonoe * S/2003 J 9 * S/2003 J 5 * Sinope * Sponde * Autonoe * Megaclite * S/2003 J 2 bold = Spherical Moon Gallery Jupiter Pose.png Jupiter.png Solar System Group Photo.png Outer Solar System.png Galactic Comics Banner.png Jupiter TeamIcon.png Jupiter No Spot.png|No Spot Jupiter-0.png Solar System New.png Late Jupiter.png Early Jupiter.png Jupiter 2018.png Galactic Comics Banner 2019.png Jupiter Timeline 1.png Jupiter Timeline 2.png Jupiter Timeline 3.png Jupiter Timeline 4.png Jupiter Timeline 5.png Jupiter 2019.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Jovian Category:Planets Category:Planemo Category:Outer Solar System Member Category:Has Rings